The invention relates to printing methods for producing thermomagnetic form bodies for heat exchangers, to the corresponding form bodies, and to their use in refrigerators, air conditioning units, heat pumps or in power generation by direct conversion of heat.
Thermomagnetic materials, also referred to as magnetocaloric materials, can be used for cooling, for example in refrigerators or air conditioning units, in heat pumps or for direct generation of power from heat without intermediate connection of a conversion to mechanical energy.
Such materials are known in principle and are described, for example, in WO 2004/068512. Magnetic cooling techniques are based on the magnetocaloric effect (MCE) and may constitute an alternative to the known vapor circulation cooling methods. In a material which exhibits a magnetocaloric effect, the alignment of randomly aligned magnetic moments by an external magnetic field leads to heating of the material. This heat can be removed from the MCE material to the surrounding atmosphere by a heat transfer. When the magnetic field is then switched off or removed, the magnetic moments revert back to a random arrangement, which leads to cooling of the material below ambient temperature. This effect can be exploited for cooling purposes; see also Nature, Vol. 415, Jan. 10, 2002, pages 150 to 152. Typically, a heat transfer medium such as water is used for heat removal from the magnetocaloric material.
The materials used in thermomagnetic generators are likewise based on the magnetocaloric effect. In a material which exhibits a magnetocaloric effect, the alignment of randomly aligned magnetic moments by an external magnetic field leads to heating of the material. This heat can be released by the MCE material into the surrounding atmosphere by a heat transfer. When the magnetic field is then switched off or removed, the magnetic moments revert back to a random alignment, which leads to cooling of the material below ambient temperature. This effect can be exploited firstly for cooling purposes, and secondly for conversion of heat to electrical energy.
The magnetocaloric generation of electrical energy is associated with magnetic heating and cooling. At the time of first conception, the process for energy generation was described as pyromagnetic energy generation. Compared to devices of the Peltier or Seebeck type, these magnetocaloric devices can have a significantly higher energy efficiency.
The research into this physical phenomenon began in the late 19th century, when two scientists, Tesla and Edison, filed a patent on pyromagnetic generators. In 1984, Kirol described numerous possible applications and conducted thermodynamic analyses thereof. At that time, gadolinium was considered to be a potential material for applications close to room temperature.
A pyromagnetoelectric generator is described, for example, by N. Tesla in U.S. Pat. No. 428,057. It is stated that the magnetic properties of iron or other magnetic substances can be destroyed partially or entirely or can disappear as a result of heating to a particular temperature. In the course of cooling, the magnetic properties are re-established and return to the starting state. This effect can be exploited to generate electrical power. When an electrical conductor is exposed to a varying magnetic field, the changes in the magnetic field lead to the induction of an electrical current in the conductor. When, for example, the magnetic material is surrounded by a coil and is then heated in a permanent magnetic field and then cooled, an electrical current is induced in the coil in the course of heating and cooling in each case. This allows thermal energy to be converted to electrical energy, without an intermediate conversion to mechanical work. In the process described by Tesla, iron, as the magnetic substance, is heated by means of an oven or a closed fireplace and then cooled again.
For the thermomagnetic or magnetocaloric applications, the material should permit efficient heat exchange in order to be able to achieve high efficiencies. Both in the course of cooling and in the course of power generation, the thermomagnetic material is used in a heat exchanger.
European patent application EP 08155255.6, which has an earlier priority date but was yet to be published at the priority date of the present application, filed Apr. 28, 2008, with the title “Open-cell porous form bodies for heat exchangers”, describes the production of heat exchanger form bodies from thermomagnetic materials by introducing the thermomagnetic powder into a suitable organic binder and filling into a mold. The filling can be affected, for example, by casting or injection molding. The polymer is then removed catalytically or thermally and sintered until a porous body with open-cell structure is formed.